Rintarou 1990
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Ini adalah Mori Rintarou pada tahun 1990. Terserah orang mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa; Mori Ougai lah, penjahat kelamin lah, homo pedofil bertopeng lolicon lah. Bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi, ini adalah Rintarou-nya tahun 1990. AWAS BANYAK HINT MORIFUKU! Sebenarnya fic ini ber-genre Friendship/Humor/Romance (karena hampir di setiap paragraf ada gombalnya). Gambar bukan punya saya.


_**Disclaimer**_

Saya cuma punya ide, semua bentuk _franchise_ di bawah ini dimiliki oleh pemilik sahnya masing-masing.

 **Ringkasan**

Ini adalah Mori Rintarou pada tahun 1990. Terserah orang mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa; Mori Ougai lah, penjahat kelamin lah, homo pedofil bertopeng _lolicon_ lah. Bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi, ini adalah Rintarou-nya tahun 1990. AWAS BANYAK HINT MORIFUKU! _Author_ -nya bingung ini sebenarnya ber _-genre_ apa. Mau dibilang _friendship_ , banyak gombalnya. Mau dibilang _romance_ , banyak nistanya.

Selamat datang di _Rintarou 1990_ , atau lebih tepatnya, hasil _brainstorming_ saya setelah datang ke wisuda orang lain untuk keenam kalinya (tapi bukan saya yang wisuda), mendengarkan musik dangdut, mendengarkan _Confession Rehearsal,_ mencari tahu soal Dilan, me _-like and share_ segala jenis sumber _meme shitposting,_ dan menonton iklan komersial penyela sinetron religi Indonsiar.

 **RINTAROU 1990**

 _ **Dia adalah Rintarou-ku tahun 1990. Pada tahun 1991, mereka memanggilnya Mori Ougai. Akan tetapi, bagiku dia tetap sama, Mori Rintarou-ku, tahun 1990.**_

* * *

Kamar dengan dua dipan terpisah itu sepi dari percakapan dan dentuman musik dangdut koplo. Padahal, kedua penyewa kontrakan kecil itu ada di situ. Waktu itu sudah pukul dua belas malam. Wisuda kampus yang mereka hadiri berlalu pukul lima sore. Satu pria memasukkan buku-buku kuliahnya ke dalam kardus. Rekan kontrakannya berbaring di atas kasur sambil menatap toga dan topi wisuda hitam yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Yukichi," sapa si rekan kontrakan, "bosan, nih. Aku setel radio boleh ya."

"Terserah kau saja," pemuda berambut kelabu menjawab sekenanya sambil terus menata buku di dalam kardus.

Pada awal-awal mereka mengontrak bersama, biasanya Fukuzawa Yukichi akan berpindah mengerjakan urusannya di ruang depan ketika suara-suara cengkok biduan keluar dari radio. Akan tetapi, akhirnya dia jadi terbiasa dan, diam-diam, ikut bernyanyi bersama Mori Rintarou meski di dalam hati.

" _Yukichi jangan kau waton serem_ , _hubungan kita ngga pernah adeem..."_

Si rambut kelabu meraba-raba kolong tempat tidurnya demi mencari bambu runcing untuk menjahit mulut Rintarou. Sayang sekali, ketemunya malah kayu bekas tusukan cilok.

...jangan buru-buru bergidik, namanya juga kamar kontrakan mahasiswa. Setidaknya, yang dia temukan bukan onggokan tisu entah bekas habis dipakai _ngapain_. Berhubung temannya ini kuliah dokter, Yukichi sudah terbiasa menemukan benda aneh semacam kadaver atau rok berenda-renda.

"Atau Yukichi mau dengar kompilasi lagu rohani sekte pemuja ubur-ubur?"

"...terserah deh."

"Kau ini dari awal sekamar denganku sampai kita lulus jawabannya selalu saja _terserah, terserah_..." tawa pendek terdengar melewati bibir Rintarou yang tersenyum geli, "...kalau aku tiba-tiba bilang ingin melamarmu, bagaimana? Mau jawab terserah aku juga?"

"Terserah kau s– "

Kalimat Yukichi terputus. Sebuah buntalan kaus kaki penuh lalat terbang menyumbat mulut Rintarou yang tersedak.

"MASUK, PAK EKO!"

"AKU BUKAN PAK EKO!"

"Iya juga –mASUK, YUKICHI!"

"TERSERAH!"

 _ **KLIK.**_

 _Wis nasibe kudu koyo ngene,_

 _nduwe bojo kok ra tau ngapenake..._

"Lho, Yukichi –ini lagu buatmu banget lho!"

Kalau diterjemahkan, lagu ini bercerita tentang orang yang punya istri galak. Salah sedikit, marah. Omongannya pahit pula. Orang itu tapi tetap memilih setia karena menganggap mungkin memang sudah nasibnya seperti ini.

" _Seneng muring, omongane sengak, kudu tak trimo, Yukichi pancen galak_ –"

"Dasar anak Bang Sadd main PUBG gabisa GG," Yukichi mengumpat pelan dan menyuruh Rintarou berpindah stasiun radio, "ganti buruan ganti– "

 _ **KLIK.**_

 _Di Fyopee, pee pee pee pee pee_

 _Beli perban ban ban_ –

 _ **KLIK.**_

" _...nosuke, Ryuunosuke ayo oper, ya, bagus, jangan maruk, dan sekarang bola di Nakajima Atsushi yang_ – _OOOH_ – _dia_ _menendang bola! JEBRETTT! EEEH IYA! Harusnya tidak boleh ditendang itu! Ini 'kan ASIANGEMS cabang basket_ – _"_

 _ **KLIK.**_

 _LapakMafia emang cincay_

 _Beli Dazai, gratis bajay_ –

 _ **KLIK. KLIK.**_

 _TETEW TETETEW TEW TETETETETEW_ –

"RINTAROU– "

"IYA SABARLAH KAU CICIT KOLONI MONERA PROKARIOT– "

Tombol radio ditekan brutal. Seharusnya sih, Fyotify belum ada di zaman ini, apalagi yang _premium_. Tahu sendiri lah namanya radio, isinya kalau bukan iklan, berita, ya suara semak belukar.

 _ **KLIK. KLIK.**_

 _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_ –

 _ **KLIK. KLIK. KLIK. GETOK! GETOK!**_

 _Mori Mori Mori! Mori Cheese Cracker_ –

 _ **GUBRAK! BRAK! KRSSK, KRRSSKSKSK. BRAK!**_

"Rintarou –itu radio punya pemilik kontrakan," kata Yukichi prihatin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, "kalau rusak, kau ganti pakai nyawamu."

 _ **KRSSK, KRSSK, KRRSSKSKSK.**_

 _Apa salah dan dosaku, Sayang?_

 _Cinta suciku kaubuang-buang._

 _Lihat jurus yang 'kan kuberikan._

 _Jaran goyang, jaran goyang._

Entah kenapa, lagu tentang wanita yang hendak mengguna-guna pujaan hatinya itu jadi mengingatkan Yukichi kepada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rintarou. Di bawah terik matahari Kota Tokyokerto, pemilik kontrakan itu mengantarkan seorang laki-laki dan semua kopernya ke kantor polisi setempat. Dituduh melakukan pelecehan ke anak perempuan di bawah umur, katanya. Celakanya, anak perempuan itu adalah putri satu-satunya si pemilik kontrakan.

Kalau bukan karena argumen Fukuzawa Yukichi, mungkin Mori Rintarou akan _ngekos_ di penjara selama kuliah. Dia berpendapat bahwa saat itu, Rintarou hanya ingin membantu si anak menyeberang jalan, bukan mengajaknya berduaan di gang buntu seberang jalan.

" _Apa salah dan dosa Rintarou, cinta sucinya kaubuang-buang..._ "

Fukuzawa Yukichi menghela napas panjang seiring si rambut hitam itu _curhat colongan_ pakai lagu. Dia sudah mengerti, nih. Kalau Rintarou mulai manyun-manyun pahit seperti itu, berarti dia ingin curhat.

"Ditolak lagi sama Elise?"

"Iya nih," jawab Rintarou, "padahal kau tahu sendiri, betapa aku sudah rajin latihan gombal, modus, dan menembak denganmu. Percuma saja. Aku sebetulnya kasihan kepadamu, kalau kau akhirnya baper ke aku gimana..."

Tangan-tangan kekar Yukichi yang sudah khatam _aikido_ tidak sengaja merobek buku setebal lima ratus halaman jadi suhuf alias lembaran-lembaran wahyu.

 _Syukurlah,_ batinnya berusaha sabar _, aku sudah selesai kuliah. Aku tidak perlu mendengar rayuan gombal lima waktunya lagi, aku juga tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak melemparnya ke sungai di belakang kontrakan. Aku tidak akan mendengar dangdut koplo, lagu Bahasa India, dan_ house music _. Aku juga tidak perlu kehilangan lebih banyak kolor..._

"Yukichi, ingat nggak gombalku yang pertama pas latihan denganmu?"

Ingat, sih, dan dia sangat menyesal karena teringat adegan menjijikkan itu. Kejadiannya tepat sehabis mereka berdua meninggalkan kantor polisi setelah tuduhan terhadap Rintarou tidak terbukti. Yukichi membawakan satu dari dua kopernya sampai mereka tiba di kontrakan.

" _Yukichi,"_ gumam Rintarou waktu itu sambil tersenyum, _"suatu saat nanti, kau akan menaikiku."_

Sampai sekarang ini, dia berpikir kalau Rintarou akan mengajaknya naik motornya, atau mobilnya, atau odong-odong warisan keluarganya, atau apalah selama bukan kuda yang sudah kerja lembur, apalagi anjing kacili. Akan tetapi, sekarang dia jadi penasaran, walau rayuan aneh ini sudah terucap lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Iya juga," ujar Yukichi akhirnya, "kapan kau akan mengajakku keliling Tokyokerto dan Bandungshima naik motormu?"

"Motor? Aku tidak punya motor."

"Tapi waktu itu kaubilang aku akan menaikimu...?"

"Oh, iya, astaga," Rintarou nyaris tertawa meledek kepolosan pria bertampang satpol PP itu, "iya, maksudku memang menaiki- _ku_ , tentu saja. Kecuali, kau lebih suka aku yang di atasmu... wah, menarik sih, apalagi body-mu bagus begitu."

Satu lagi buku tidak bersalah robek jadi dua secara tidak sengaja. Kok rasanya itu bukan sekedar latihan gombal, ya... terkait pujian untuk bentuk tubuhnya, sebenarnya ia tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Dipuji sesama jenis kok aneh, ya, rasanya. Ini 'kan memang _konsekuensi_ hasil latihan bela diri.

"Aku... jijik sama Mas,"ujar Yukichi halus, tetapi sukses membuat Rintarou ke _-trigger_ sampai jungkir balik jatuh dari kasur. Biasanya panggil _Rintarou_ kok tiba-tiba jadi _Mas_?! Suaranya lembut begitu lagi?! Apa ini namanya _gap moe_?!

"YUKICHI?!"

"Ini, lihat nih, sepertinya ini untukmu," selembar surat dilemparnya ke tangkapan Rintarou, "lagi-lagi, kertasmu tercampur dengan buku-bukuku... maaf, aku tidak sengaja baca."

Mori Rintarou membaca kertas lusuh yang didapatnya dari teman kontrakannya.

 _aQ JiJik sM mAs RiNTaRo :(_

Buru-buru ia membakar surat itu dengan sinar laser dari tatapan matanya.

Sekarang kita kembali ke gombalan yang jijik tadi.

Jadi, untuk menanggapi tatapan bingung Yukichi setelah ia mengucapkan _bullshit_ seperti itu, akhirnya dia memberikan penjelasan. Rintarou jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis Tokyokerto, tetapi ia tahu sendiri bahwa ia tidak pintar PDKT. Dia meminta izin (lebih tepatnya, memaksa) Yukichi untuk membantu dengan cara berlatih gombal kepadanya, setidaknya sampai gadis itu mau menerima cintanya.

Sayang sekali, sampai predikat mahasiswa itu lepas darinya, Rintarou tidak bisa lepas dari predikat _jomblo ngenes-_ nya.

"Aduh Yukichi, aku jadi ingin nostalgia lagi deh," suara Rintarou terdengar semangat, "yang di angkot itu, lah! Aku merasa itu sudah paling romantis, padahal."

"Yang mana?"

Jawaban dari Yukichi sama sekali tidak ada niatnya. Meski begitu, Mori Rintarou berdehem dan bersiap-siap sebelum bicara dengan nada _ikemen_. Padahal, biasanya pakai nada _ikeh-ikeh-kimocuihh._

"Yukichi, sekarang ini aku belum bisa mencintaimu."

Pemuda bermata biru elektrik menjauhkan tangannya dari buku atau benda apapun yang rentan robek.

"Tidak tahu kalau besok, atau nanti sore..." lanjut Rintarou, "...tapi kalau sore ini aku ada deadline laporan praktik, aku urus dulu laporanku, setelah itu barulah aku urus buku nikah kita berdua..."

Yukichi jadi membayangkan bagaimana cara Rintarou mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu kepada Elise sang pujaan hati, dan bagaimana gadis malang itu menjerit-jerit memanggil polisi. Ternyata, ini cukup membuat kepalanya lebih _adem_.

"Kau terlalu ngegas," komentarnya setengah hati.

"Begitu ya menurutmu?" Rintarou bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya jadi duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Aku jadi penasaran... kau sebenarnya pernah PDKT sama cewek atau belum pernah sama sekali?"

Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan serius. Mori Rintarou memang sudah tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Fukuzawa Yukichi selama kurang lebih empat tahun, tetapi ia hampir tidak tahu apa-apa soal pemuda itu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa Yukichi kuliah kriminologi dan ingin jadi penyidik lepas.

Dia juga tahu bahwa di kampusnya, pemuda itu diberi julukan _Yukikir Fukuzambis_ lantaran sifatnya yang _kikir_ kalau terkait distribusi jawaban tugas dan laporan. Padahal baginya, _ambisius_ dalam akademis itu wajar dan tak perlu dijadikan bahan ledekan sebenarnya, apalagi Yukichi harus mempertahankan IP di atas tiga koma lima demi beasiswanya.

Oh, iya. Setelah dibuat khawatir dengan perilaku Yukichi yang dingin sedingin mantan kamu (dan setega Kafka-Sango yang tega membunuh karakter kesayangan kita satu per satu), Rintarou akhirnya diberi penjelasan oleh jaringan komunikasinya. Di kampus pun, Yukichi memang pendiam dan terkesan garang, kecuali kalau dia menemukan kucing, wah berubah _deh_ jadi penuh kasih sayang seakan betulan kena pelet jaran goyang.

"Yukichi, jawab dong," celetuk Rintarou penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Menurutmu saja."

"Menurutku," ia menghela napas, "Yukichi pasti banyak didekati cewek..."

Pemilik bola mata biru elektrik tidak mendengarkan. Kardus-kardusnya hampir terisi semua. Bukunya masih banyak, padahal. Salahmu sendiri, Yukichi, kalau ada _event_ selalu saja khilaf borong _doujinshi._

"...dan cowok."

Oh, ternyata Rintarou belum selesai bicara.

Yukichi buru-buru mengambil kliping berharganya yang berisi guntingan foto kucing dari koran, majalah, atau poster kucing hilang di tiang listrik dan mading RT-nya. Dia harus tenang. Harus. Dia tidak boleh buru-buru menjual Rintarou di OLX, apalagi di agen LapakMafia terdekat. Perdagangan manusia itu dilarang, dia bisa masuk penjara, dan di penjara tidak ada kucing lucu.

"...terserah."

Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas panjang. Bedanya, Yukichi karena mulai kelelahan bersabar. Rintarou karena kecewa dengan jawaban Yukichi.

Sepengetahuan Rintarou, Yukichi sedang menunggu panggilan dari beberapa kantor tempat ia melamar kerja. Sebenarnya, Yukichi tidak pernah terpikir untuk kerja di bawah orang lain atau punya bawahan yang bekerja kepadanya, tetapi sebagai _fresh graduate_ , ada baiknya dia cari pengalaman dulu. Dia beres-beres karena kantor-kantor itu letaknya jauh dari kontrakan mereka berdua, dan otomatis, dia akan pindah setelah dapat pekerjaan.

Bisa-bisanya dia tetap dingin kepada Rintarou, bahkan pada detik-detik terakhir mereka mengontrak bersama.

"Yukichi," panggilnya lagi dengan suara pelan, "kau masih marah karena aku suka tidak sengaja memakai kolormu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kontrakan kita?"

Pemuda itu terdiam menatap buku psikologi kriminal yang hendak dimasukan ke dalam kardus. Pertanyaan itu seakan dilontarkan bersama perasaan sedih yang tak mau diungkapkan.

Anehnya, dia sendiri jadi ikut sedih.

"...Yukichi – "

"Ya," suaranya menjawab tegas sebelum Rintarou lanjut meminta, "tentu saja."

Kenapa dia harus ragu menjawab seperti itu? Empat tahun apakah kurang cukup untuk hidup bersama calon dokter _sableng_ ini? Yukichi selalu mengeluh dalam hati lantaran Rintarou kerap belajar ditemani jeritan dangdut koplo di radio. Belum lagi, serangkaian kasus hilangnya kolor jemurannya, yang mana pelakunya adalah Rintarou sendiri, dengan motif s _alah-ambil-karena-mengejar-kelas-pagi_. Hal paling mengesalkan adalah ia selalu terbangun dini hari gara-gara _alarm_ Rintarou, sementara pemiliknya malah tidak mempan dibangunkan oleh jerit nyaring _alarm_ nya sendiri.

Kenangan manis selama tinggal di sini _sih_ ada, tapi dia tidak terlalu ingat. Apa, ya? Nonton bola bersama? Ah, akhirnya mereka malah nonton _reality show_ _Katakan Putus setelah Tercyduk Karma_. Belajar? Tidak, tentu saja. Apa, ya...?

Kalau Rintarou, dia justru ingat semuanya.

Pada masa-masa awal mengontrak, misalnya. Mereka membagi jadwal piket dan buang sampah. Mereka juga berbagi lem, kertas, gunting, dan perkakas lainnya untuk membuat _nametag_ dan rupa-rupa perabotan lenong pada masa orientasi alias ospek. Lalu, Yukichi sering membuatkan teh untuk teman _begadang_ kala belajar dini hari. Kalau bosan, mereka main kartu dan mengunyah kulit kacang sambil mencari tips dan trik kuliah berdikari tanpa depresi sampai berencana nikah dini lalu bunuh diri.

Kalau Rintarou tertidur di meja belajarnya, Yukichi akan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kadang, ia meletakkan nasi bungkus hangat untuk sarapan Rintarou yang (pasti) terlambat kelas pagi. Kalau bukan nasi, minimal susu atau roti dari warung sebelah.

Makanya Rintarou ingat semuanya. Memang manis, 'kan. _Apa lu nggak baper_.

Yah, setidaknya manis untuk Rintarou.

"Kalau Rintarou, bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau Rintarou sendiri," Yukichi mengulangi pertanyaan _dadakan_ -nya, "bagaimana? Mau tetap mengontrak di sini? Kudengar, prosedur jadi dokter itu belum selesai walau kau sudah wisuda..."

"Oh," ia agak terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu, "ya... aku sih sudah nyaman di sini. Aku belum pernah cerita tentang perjalanan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, ya? Dengarkan aku, ya."

Radio besar berwarna hitam dimatikan. Dari jendela yang dibuka kacanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara jangkrik. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Di dalam satu-satunya kamar tidur pada kontrakan kecil itu, Mori Rintarou memberikan penjelasan kepada Fukuzawa Yukichi yang mendengarkan baik-baik sambil merapikan kardus-kardus berisi semua bukunya.

Pukul setengah tiga dini hari, Yukichi selesai mandi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Segar sekali rasanya mandi setelah berjibaku dengan debu.

Pemuda berambut hitam memasuki kamar dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Aku boleh ya minum di sini," katanya ceria sembari duduk di sisi Yukichi, "nih, tehmu."

"Sebentar lagi aku mau tidur."

"Nanti lah, masih siang ini sih," tawa pendeknya terdengar ketika sikunya mendorong lengan Yukichi, "besok 'kan kita nggak kuliah lagi. Senin juga, nggak kuliah lagi! Besoknya lagi juga, nggak kuliah! Cheers!"

Dua cangkir teh berdentingan setelah Yukichi agak ragu menyambut ajakan itu. Teh buatan Rintarou cukup enak dan tidak terlalu manis.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang gantian ya."

"Gantian apa?"

"Yukichi cerita soal perjalanan karier penyidik."

Pemuda itu mengernyit kepada Rintarou, "Benar-benar tidak semenarik film Shareloc atau Dr. Whoosh, apalagi Detective Canon."

"Kau tahu," sepasang iris kemerahan memandang Yukichi sambil _nyengir_ , "aku bisa saja membantumu sebagai ahli forensik."

"Aku tahu."

"Atau dokter pribadimu, seperti ketika kau luka berat setelah dibegal – "

"Aku tidak mau mengingat itu lagi.

Rintarou juga tidak mau mengingat momen mengerikan itu lagi, tentu saja. Pernah suatu malam Yukichi pulang ke kontrakan bersimbah darah. Sekelompok begal yang memang sudah mengincarnya beraksi di dekat jalan pulang. Tanpa banyak basa-basi genit, Rintarou dengan sigap merawat luka-luka itu, yang paling panjang adalah goresan di perut, sementara yang paling dalam ada di punggung.

Kalau Yukichi tidak sempat memberikan perlawanan saat diserang, mungkin Rintarou pun tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Benar juga," suara si surai hitam terdengar penuh semangat, "luka di perut dan punggungmu itu bagaimana?"

"Aman."

"Yang di punggung sudah tidak pernah terbuka lagi, 'kan? Sejak terakhir aku menggantikan perbanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku khawatir."

Penuturan jujur Rintarou membuat Yukichi batal meneguk teh yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Yang ini jujur, batinnya sambil membalas pandangan Rintarou. _Kali ini, dia tidak menggombal-gombal receh._

Justru karena ini bukan _gombal receh_ , rasanya Yukichi langsung salah tingkah.

Buru-buru ia menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Tak lama, cangkir kosong itu diletakkan di meja terdekat. Butuh tidur, begitu pikirnya kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum isi kepalanya semakin aneh.

"Yukichi – "

"Aku akan cerita," ujarnya cepat kepada Rintarou yang masih duduk di sisi kanannya, sementara ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "setelah itu, aku mau tidur."

Bibir tipis milik Rintarou tersenyum kepadanya.

Yukichi bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar, tetapi mengobrol dengan Rintarou terasa berbeda. Pemuda itu sabar menghadapi kata-kata pendeknya. Dia mampu memberikan pertanyaan _open-ended_ yang membujuknya untuk lebih mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Penjelasannya malam itu mungkin menjadi topik terpanjangnya dari seluruh pembicaraan yang ia lakukan semasa kuliah.

Sampai fajar menyingsing.

Pagi itu tidak ada suara _alarm_. Radio dangdut tidak berbunyi. Suara-suara deru knalpot motor yang melewati kontrakan terdengar sayup-sayup. Kedua mata birunya enggan meninggalkan tidur terlelapnya entah setelah sekian lama terteror kuis dadakan di kelas pagi dan revisi skripsi.

Ia berharap tidak pernah membuka kelopak matanya lantaran hal pertama yang dilihatnya pagi itu adalah rambut-rambut hitam Mori Rintarou di atas kaus hitamnya. Wajah yang lelah itu tertidur damai dengan dadanya sebagai bantal. Dengan muka merah padam, buru-buru Yukichi menjauhkan tangannya sendiri yang, entah sejak kapan, berada di pinggang ramping Rintarou.

Seandainya ia tidak tidur sepulas itu, mungkin Yukichi tega membantingnya ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Hanya saja, dia tahu persis bahwa calon dokter yang sekasur dengannya ini memang sudah lama tidak tidur dengan benar. Ralat, dia sudah lama tidak tidur.

"Rintarou."

Ia memanggilnya pelan dengan harapan Rintarou bangun tanpa harus merasa terlalu terganggu.

"Rintarou."

Tangannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu pelan-pelan.

"Hei, Rintarou – "

"Yukichii..."

Seperti ada petir dalam perutnya ketika pemuda itu menyebut namanya lambat-lambat penuh kantuk. Belum cukup, ternyata. Jari-jari putih Rintarou meraih tangan di pipinya, dan tanpa menunggu protes Yukichi, tangan itu dikecupnya _mesra_.

"HOMO LU ANJIR!"

"EH JANGAN DIBANTING DONG GUA!"

Dengan satu lemparan kuat, punggung Rintarou berdebam di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri setelah melayang beberapa detik. Wah, meleset. Tadinya, Yukichi ingin membantingnya keluar jendela sekalian, mumpung ada gerobak sampah lewat.

"A –ahh, Yukichi," pemuda itu meringis sambil meraba pinggangnya, "sakit... jangan– "

"JIJIK STOP DIEM LU!"

"...aku mau bilang jangan banting aku, memangnya kaupikir aku mau bilang apa?"

Ia tidak mau menanggapi Rintarou. Apa yang terjadi, sih? Semalam dia cuma cerita, iya 'kan? Kenapa harus panik sampai berdebar-debar begitu? Kenapa juga jadi tidur _bareng_?

"Yukichi– "

"Diam kamu, Bambang."

"Yukichi kita semalam tidak ngapa-ngapain kok – "

"Aku tahu."

"Kita cuma ketiduran saja dan terus aku baru sadar," ujar Rintarou sambil terkekeh, " _punya Yukichi_ besar, ya– "

Gumpalan selimut tebal Yukichi yang dilemparkan kepada Rintarou menggunakan tenaga dalam membuatnya tersungkur dari tempat tidur dan mendarat di lantai.

Kalau semisal Yukichi kesulitan mencari nafkah sebagai penyidik, mungkin ia akan menulis. Ia akan menulis tentang kisahnya bersama Mori Rintarou yang ditemuinya pada pertengahan tahun 1990 ini. Ia akan menceritakan suka-duka mereka berdua melawan tirani _deadline_ tugas kampus di kontrakan kecil satu kamar tidur milik mereka.

Pada tahun 1991, namanya berubah menjadi Mori Ougai. Itu adalah ulah teman-temannya yang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. Komentar teman-teman sial itu kurang lebih, _Mori,_ _ **ou**_ _uuuch you are so_ _ **gay**_ _yy._

Terus kenapa? Dia tetap orang yang sama, 'kan. Dia tetap Mori Rintarou, dan kisah ini tentang dia dan dirinya.

Ini adalah Mori Rintarou-nya tahun 1990.

* * *

 **ELISE 1990**

"Rintarou."

"Iya, Yukichi?"

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran," pemuda itu menghampiri Rintarou yang tengah merapikan meja belajarnya dari bungkus gorengan dan kulit kacang, "Elise itu yang mana sih? Kau minta bantuanku untuk mendekatinya, tetapi sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah lihat orangnya."

"Wah benar juga, sih."

"Dia dari fakultas apa?"

Rintarou mengambil buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Di halaman tengahnya terselip selembar foto keluarga. Ia menunjukkan foto itu kepada Yukichi dengan senyum sumringah.

"Astaga, Elise sudah punya anak?! Laki-laki di sebelahnya ini 'kan pemilik kontrakan kita! Kau gila, Rintarou!"

"Bukan, itu ibunya," jari telunjuknya melingkari sosok gadis kecil yang digandeng wanita pirang anggun bernama Agatha, "Elise itu yang ini. Ya, dia anak pemilik kontrakan kita. Masih sekolah dasar."

Yukichi diam seribu bahasa.

"Ini Elise-ku tahun 1990, Yukichi –EH INI KENAPA AKU DICEKIKHHHHH!"

"ANAK BELUM PUBER TAHUN SEGINI MANA MAU DIGOMBALIN OM-OM SEPERTIMU?!"

"ANAK ZAMAN SEKARANG INI KALAU PACARAN MANGGILNYA MAMA PAPA –Yukichi, jangan! Yukichi! Yukichi, jangan dirobek fotonya, robek bajuku saja! Yukichiii!"

* * *

 **YUKICHI 1990**

" _Yukichi, semisal kau ngontrak sendiri nanti tanpa aku, jangan rindu. Berat. Biar aku saja."_

" _...terserah. Kau juga ya. Semisal aku pergi, jangan lupa bayar kontrakan. Berat. Soalnya aku tidak mau bayarin lagi."_

Seharusnya itu adalah latihan gombal terakhir Rintarou. Sesudah itu, Yukichi berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencari kontrakan baru yang dekat dengan kantornya. Baru semalam ia menerima pesan bahwa ia lolos tahap terakhir penerimaan staf salah satu kantor yang ia kirimi lamaran kerja.

Hari ini, Rintarou akan mengurus perihal program _fast track_ S2-nya di kampus yang sama.

Ia mewanti-wanti untuk pulang malam sekalian. Biarpun urusannya cepat, biarlah bus kota yang dinaikinya terus berjalan entah ke mana dia akan pergi. Pada hari terakhirnya di kontrakan mereka, pasti Yukichi mau sendirian dulu tanpa diganggu.

Dia sendiri juga tidak mau dibayang-bayangi kosongnya kamar itu tanpa Yukichi.

Aneh, ya. Padahal, pacar saja bukan. Kakak atau saudara kandung, apalagi. Ini bukan masalah kepada siapa nanti ia akan meminjam kolor, bukan. Dia juga tidak mengerti. Tinggal dengan Yukichi sudah paling tepat, ia tak bisa membayangkan serumah dengan orang lain yang tak bisa memahaminya seperti pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

Pukul satu dini hari, pintu kamar itu menjeblak terbuka. Kamar dengan dua dipan terpisah itu masih sepi dari percakapan dan dentuman musik dangdut koplo.

Padahal, kedua penyewa kontrakan kecil itu ada di situ.

"Yukichi?!"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu menyipitkan matanya dengan sebal kepadanya, seakan-akan ia sudah menunggu lama. Di atas meja belajarnya ada bingkisan. Kamar itu masih seperti biasa, tak ada barang-barang yang telah dipak dan siap dibawa pergi untuk selamanya.

"Yukichi, koper-kopermu kok belum rapi," ujarnya buru-buru sambil membuka lemari Yukichi, "kau akan pindah, 'kan, sini kubantu – "

"Rintarou, kau ini kenapa?"

Surai-surai gelap itu tetap memunggungi Yukichi walau tepukan pada bahunya memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Kau mau pindah, 'kan?"

"Kata siapa?"

Oh, iya. Dia belum mendengar penjelasan Yukichi. Aduh, malu jadinya.

Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan. Yukichi bingung. Rintarou lebih bingung.

"Aku sudah berputar-putar mencari kos-kosan di sekitar kantorku seharian, tetapi yang paling dekat, ternyata, ya kontrakan kita ini."

Hanya sepoi angin malam yang membalas penuturan Yukichi.

"Aku bawa makan malam untukmu, sudah kuletakkan di mejamu."

Ruangan itu masih hening. Rintarou masih menghadap pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung di lemarinya.

"Rintarou...?"

"Iya, Yukichi?"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar tercekat. Yukichi sampai kaget mendengarnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya mau menghadapnya sambil agak terhuyung. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Kau tidak menangis, 'kan..."

Rintarou tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Gelak gembiranya terpancar juga dari caranya menatap Yukichi. Meski agak samar-samar, Yukichi bisa melihat netra merah itu basah, tetapi ia tak tahu mau merespon bagaimana. Kepal kanan Rintarou meninju pelan dada Yukichi sebelum beranjak ke meja belajarnya.

"Aku menangis soalnya kau sudah merobek foto Elise-ku satu-satunya."

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Awalnya, fanfiksi ini benar-benar ingin saya bikin ber _-genre friendship_ , tetapi susah ya, berhubung saya memang nge _-ship_ mereka berdua.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik, saran, _review_ sangat dianjurkan.


End file.
